Second Chances?
by KWE.1992
Summary: The last thing Fiona Goode remembered was dying in the arms of her daughter. She made a deal and now she finds herself in a cabin with The Axeman waking up in her own personal hell. After she makes a shocking realization, how will she choose to live her second life?
1. Am I in Hell?

This is my first AHS ( S3 Coven) story! Please R&R I love to hear ideas and thoughts!

A white light blinded her.

She coughed and coughed as her blurred vision became clear. It took her a second to realize she was no longer in the arms of Cordelia, drawing her last breath, but she was in a bed. She could hear a dog barking outside and the sounds of the bugs of summer. Sunshine was filling the dark room.

She sat right up taking in her surroundings, not recognizing anything for that matter. She sat up and went to the window peering outside. Grass, trees, and a lake were all she could make out due to the blinding light. She stumbled around until she saw something familiar, _Jimmy Choo Pumps_. Fiona sighed happily and gracefully slipped them on and stood back up, shocked at the reflection looking back at her. Touching her face she gasped.

 _Christ, is that me?_

It was the Fiona before the cancer diagnosis. Her golden locks of hair were frizzy from sleep, but there. She tugged on it and it didn't fall out. Her face was glowing and she looked well rested. She pursed her lips, chuckling a bit as she stared at herself. Her attention to vanity was short lived when she heard a whistling sound.

" Babydoll, I see you're awake. You're not usually up this early." the raspy voice said.

Fiona took one look and saw a face she didn't want to see again. She took a few steps forward as she headed into the kitchen of her new surroundings " What the hell did you say? Where am I? How long have I been here?"

The Axeman, set down his catch and threw his hat down. He leaned against the wall, taking in Fiona Goode. " There is no time in eternity…" he smiled at her. He went over and grabbed her shoulders and kissed her. Fiona pushed him away and located something strong on the counter. She reached for the glass bottle and let the liquid relax her. He reached around to grab her again and this time she slapped him, but he sent her to the floor.

Fiona gasped as she felt her lip begin to throb with pain. Not only was she dizzy, but she began to taste blood. With an outstretched arm, her lover, lifted her up with ease and steadied her as she walked around to study her new surroundings.

She took in the pine walls, the fish in the sink. The sites and smells were a bit couldn't understand why this was happening and she just wanted to wake up from her nightmare.

She moved about the house taking in the rooms and finally just had enough.

" I want to go back. I want my daughter. I don't want to be here." She slammed her head against his chest after he grabbed her. His hand slid down her back and clasped her other and he danced her to their room. " Shhh, you're stuck with me forever, baby."

 _Welcome to Hell._

Fiona began to hear soft but haunting laughter from across the room. _Papa._

She groaned and shut her eyes as she felt this hell she was in consume her while the Axeman danced her right back to the bed.

He carefully laid her down and got in beside her. Her stomach churned as he got closer, he reeked of fish and she couldn't stand seafood. He handed her a cigarette. She twirled it in her fingers before he fumbled for his lighter and she quickly accepted the waiting flame.

He gently grabbed her hand in his and kissed her fingers lightly.

" So what do we do everyday? I just don't seem to remember." She says almost in a daze as she tries to get a grasp on her reality.

" I fish and stare at you, babydoll. We fight,we make love. It's my idea of heaven." he smirked.

Fiona rolled her eyes.

She was suddenly missing New Orleans and The Coven, which brought her so much pain and grief. She closed her eyes in hopes of waking back up there and hoping for another day getting bitched at by her daughter or killing witch hunters with her enemy. She missed her vast collection of shoes, and a closet most women would kill for.

Her lover drew her out of her thoughts as he traced her face with his soft thumb. She breathed in his scent, one of cigars and cologne.

Suddenly it got very real. She made the deal with the devil himself and here she was living in her own hell. Day after Day. Life in a cabin, was what Fiona Goode had been reduced too.

" Love transforms, don't you remember I told you that?" he asked, kissing her temple.

As quickly as he had set it, Fiona drew back and sat up.

A laugh escaped her lips as she took a long draw from her cigarette before blowing the smoke in his direction.

" Don't you realize, I really never loved you? I couldn't love anyone. I was dying and I was desperate to feel something, and I just couldn't. I didn't have a soul. I was just using you the whole time." she let her voice draw out the words.

" Bullshit. You do love me. You were scared. You're scared to open up and be vulnerable. I've seen that side of you baby. That night, when I never left your side. You lost everything. I was there." he said as he rubbed a single tear from her cheek.

Fiona just smirked. She forgot he had been there with her, through moments she never let anyone see. Fiona Goode had moments of weakness. She never let anyone in or let anyone get close enough to see, but somehow this man walks right into her life and she begins to share everything and feels herself letting go. _She feels._

" I love you more than jazz. You know that. Now we're stuck together. We can figure this out, you and me." he kissed her deeply, not letting her reply.

Fiona moaned in pleasure at his kiss and at his hands. After that, she was done in, melted. They made passionate love, something they did everyday, but this time he felt something different. Fiona too. She curled up with him and fell asleep.

…..

After a long nap, Fiona woke up feeling happy and well rested. It took her a minute to adjust. The room was dark and only a little light from the moon was coming in. Fiona grabbed a coat she found as she rummaged through the closet, one of her own, and headed to find loverboy.

She heard music. She stood listening a minute before heading outside. It was her first time venturing outside the cabin. Fiona inhaled the fresh night air and the smell of a cigar.

Her lover was sitting on the porch of the cabin playing a few bars of something familiar on his axe. She smiled as she watched him play. He didn't realize she had been there until he felt her presence and smell of perfume as she sat beside him.

He kissed her head and smiled. " Babydoll."

" Couldn't sleep?" She asked tiredly. He found her so sexy when she was half asleep. She shook her head.

Putting down his instrument, he took her in his arms instead and held her close. She could feel his breathe on the back of her neck.

They sat like that for a while, listening to the sounds of nature, intertwined, their breathing slow and steady like the flow of wind passing through the night.

Fiona felt it again.

She felt warm and happy, content for the first time in her life. Now she was dead, but she was feeling. It was a bit scary and overwhelming, but the the warmth raced through her whole body. She silently let a few tears fall. The Axeman pulled her closer. He could feel it radiating from within her. He rubbed her back. " It's going to be alright." he said. She looked up at him. " You-you can feel that?" she asked, startled. He smiled and nodded. His face glowing from the moonlight. " Yes. I can, which is why I know you love me, babydoll." he said kissing her again.

This was all so new. She was no longer answering to a council, in charge of a dying race and up against a rising power. She wasn't being judged or scrutinized or feeling her powers being drained. She felt something in her, stronger than her powers ever made her feel. She _felt_. She felt _real_ , true emotions. She had a chance at true love, despite being in what she thought to be hell, it was turning out to be okay. She had taken things slow.

" This is so much to figure out, so much I've never known." She said as she pushed her hair back behind her ear.

" That's what the afterlife is for, my love. _Second chances_." the way he said it made her head swirl with questions. What would their future hold? Would she repeat this day over day after day for the rest of eternity, or could she make some changes and make something of her time at the cabin.

" Second chances, huh…" Fiona said before taking a sip of the bourbon.

What would that mean for this former supreme?

TBC…..


	2. Settling In

Chapter 2

A few weeks had passed since Fiona had awoken in her new life. It had its ups and downs but she was trying to adjust and doing so in the most Fiona way possible. The two of them had gotten into a routine walking outside, dancing through their home, music...it was peaceful.

Doing things as a couple was such a foreign and far out concept, but it was beginning to grown on them.

Fiona didn't think she would like living like this- tied down to a man, not having powers, not being a witch, not being _Supreme,_ Instead, she found herself feeling, feeling happy to have a man and a house to take care of and keep her sane.

Having this newfound responsibility changed her heart. She still had a lot to learn about being "normal."

Fiona awoke one morning before the sun came up. She had spent the past two nights tossing and turning. Joe was peacefully asleep bedside her.

She sat a few minutes starting at him as he slept. She ran a hand through his salt and pepper hair and sat thinking.

 _Life is really better. A man dropped everything to kill and die for you and he stayed. He didn't ditch you. He is here, and madly in love._

She grabbed her black robe and headed around the kitchen trying to find out where everything was. Instead of drinking her breakfast like she normally did, she decided to make tea.

She decided to start breakfast as well, she couldn't cook, or rather didn't do much of it, but was doing pretty well with eggs and toast. She was so hungry and felt like she hadn't eaten in days.

The Axeman stood in the doorway of their bedroom watching her cook and smiled to himself, glad she was coming around. He chuckled as he watched her taste the eggs she was scrambling. She was making quite a little housewife.

" No morning bourbon?" The raspy voice said. Fiona jumped. " I didn't see you there how long have you been standing there?" She gasped.

" A bit. This is new, seeing Fiona Goode being _domestic_." He smirked as he wrapped his hands around her waist.

He kissed her lips and stared lovingly down at her, happy to have her here with him, in his own paradise.

" I decided to try some breakfast this morning and I tried to make tea too, although I'm sure you'd like our usual." Fiona replied with a wink.

" Mixing things up- I like it babydoll." He smiled back.

Joe fixed them some coffee and Fiona set their plates on the table. Fiona was a little nervous and wanted nothing more than to impress him. She was feeling so many different emotions- they were running wild lately.

As he bit into the eggs, Fiona watched with anticipation. He grinned knowing her eyes were on him. " Relax babydoll, they are amazing. You should try cooking us lunch." He smiled.

" You're getting ahead of yourself." Fiona smirked.

They finished breakfast and chatted a bit. Axeman could tell something was off with Fiona. He could tell something was bothering her.

After breakfast, he did their dishes and took her out on their porch swing for some fresh air and to watch the sun come up.

Mornings on a farm were nice. The land was musical- you could close your eyes and hear the sounds of nature and it was so peaceful- better than a bunch of teenage witches trying to come into their powers or the sounds of Madison entertaining a bunch of gentleman house callers at the wee hours of the morning.

Joe held his love in his arms as he rocked the swing back and forth creating a steady rhythm that made them both fall into a sleepy trance. He looked down at the blonde haired woman in his lap and noticed she had a glow to her. Not ethereal, but a real warmth to her face. It suited her.

After rocking back and forth for a while- Fiona was getting nauseous but didn't want to get up and ruin the romantic moment they were having. Swinging was something they did every morning together.

Joe felt her moving around and sit up. He peeled open an eye. " You alright, babydoll?" He worried. Fiona nodded. " Yes- I'll be right back my darling.."

She ran for their bathroom and threw up a few times. She sat a minute and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She felt terrible. She shakily stood up and tugged on her hair and let out a breath when nothing came out in her hands.

 _Great, just when I was feeling better...I thought the cancer was gone? I'm the picture of health…I'm dead for Christ's sake...shit_

At 55, she had only one major illness bring her down- cancer. She never had colds, the flu, or any other sickness unless you count the horrible morning sickness from her pregnancy with Cordelia.

She sat a second before she gasped. Fiona was freaked out. " I can't be..."

She felt another round of nausea come up before having time to think of anything else to rationalize in her mind what could be wrong. Like with her cancer, she would get sick several times before finally collapsing from the exhaustion of it all. She had no idea her man was listening from the hall. He worriedly heard it all.

Fiona finally stopped retching long enough to rest her head in her hands when she felt a large, but soft hand rub her back. " Babydoll, let me help you." Joe said, effortlessly lifting the blonde into his arms.

Fiona rested her head against his chest as he carried her to their bed and laid her down. Once she was comfortable, she turned her back to Joe and clasped her hands around her stomach and shut her eyes. She tried sleeping. She wasn't sure what to think, she couldn't be, she was too old. A baby? How would he react?!

Fiona was quite surprised she could potentially be having another child, but wasn't quite sure how to handle the whole deal as a regular person- not a witch.

What Joe said nearly 3 months before, _second_ _chances_ came to her mind.

Could she finally give love to a child that wouldn't suck the life out of her? She smiled at the thought of being pregnant and getting to have a child with a man she loved.

TBC…..


	3. Coming to Terms

The next few weeks passed and Fiona had kept this little growing secret to herself. It hadn't been a walk in the park, but she was so excited to have this second chance with her Axeman. She just hope he was happy about this. The thought of having another child had come as quite the shock, but it was growing on her.

You could really begin to see her bump grow, and she was trying her hardest to keep it covered so Joe didn't ask questions. Lately, it felt like she was growing a little faster than she thought. Things were going to be different this time, very different since they were pretty much confined to a cabin.

Fiona tried her hardest to keep herself sane, but it was difficult. Living immorally, was a blessing and a curse. On one hand, her body wasn't ravaged with cancer and she wasn't aging. Time seemed to stand still and she was able to not have the weight of the world on her shoulders anymore like she once did as a Supreme.

 _Instead_ , she was living out her days at a rather nice cabin, trying to start her life over from the beginning and doing it all again. There was a lot to learn about being a housewife. Fiona Goode really didn't fit the mold as a traditional housewife, and it took a lot of trying on her part, but at the end of the day- having a soul and being able to feel emotion was all that mattered. Joe and their growing child made her nearly burst at the seams with happiness, something

Fiona never understood before- unless it involved seeking revenge on someone or being able to travel all over the world and have powers. Part of her missed her powers, but she really liked the freedom of experiencing a different kind of life, and that's just what she was getting.

One particular morning, Fiona awoke to the nausea worse than it had been the past two weeks before. She hadn't even opened her eyes, but she knew what was to come.

She rolled on her side and felt Joe's arms wrap around her and smiled. Her axeman was gentle. She had softened him up. She snuggled deeper into him and dreamed about how much their life was going to change in a few months. There were many more changes headed her way, but she approached life a day at a time.

As soon as the sickness reared its ugly head, she hurriedly went for their bathroom and got sick like she did every morning. She wiped her mouth and brushed her teeth and looked over to find Joe standing in the doorway, a look of concern on his face.

He had heard her get sick nearly every morning. She tried to hide it- but it had been two weeks, so he couldn't keep his distance any longer. She figured he knew.

She went right to his arms and laid her head against his chest as he gently swayed their bodies back and forth. He could feel her relax as he gently rubbed his hand down her back.

" You gonna tell me what's wrong, babydoll?" he asked as he kissed her head.

" I'm fine- just a bug…" she mumbled as she shut her eyes again, but Joe wasn't buying that it was ' _just a bug_ '. He figured it wasn't cancer, because other than getting sick, she was the picture of good health.

" Why don't I believe you?" He whispered into her ear sending shivers down her spine. " That's your choice, loverboy." She smirked. Two could play at this game.

She looked up at him and smiled as he kissed her deeply and lovingly, every inch of her body tingled with desire. Fiona melted under him- even when they fought ( which had been happening a lot more), their makeup sessions usually included makeup sex.

Joe carried her right back to bed. " I'll make us something to eat." he replied kissing her once more.

Fiona nodded and snuggled back into his spot and curled up and spent a lot of time in deep thought.

She was really missing her daughter, she hoped she was doing well and was happy. Delia had been on her mind quite a bit recently and she wished she could see her just one last time.

Fiona dozed off and awoke to Joe gently setting a tray on her lap with tea and toast. She smiled and ate her food slowly. Joe took a seat at the end of the bed so he could stare at her. She looked so radiant this morning, not just from the light shining into their bedroom. She was really glowing and it made him horny for her. He always wanted her. He craved her.

" Babydoll, I love you more than jazz." He smiled.

Fiona blushed and giggled. He never stopped telling her how beautiful she was, even when her hair was falling out and she was dying. He told her.

" You're really glowing." he added.

" Do you know why?" she asked after she had taken her final bite of toast. " Great sex?" he smirked.

" Of course, but also because of something else…" She shot back hoping he'd take the hint. She couldn't wipe the grin off her face even if she wanted too. She had to just tell him- he was bound to find out eventually.

" Tell me, babe." He said as he climbed back up into their bed. He grabbed her and kissed her.

" Well, we are… I am pregnant." she finally just said it.

 _Damn, did I really just tell him like this?_

She could feel him pull away slightly. He tilted her face up to his with his big strong hands. " What did you say?" he raised a brow.

" I said- we are going to be parents." Fiona replied as she studied his blank face. She slid her hand right to the growing curve of her stomach and kept it there, almost protecting the life inside. She looked down, too afraid to look up.

She nearly missed the look of shock and excitement that had crossed the Axeman's face. She felt him slide a hand ever so gently to where her hand was laying.

" I love you." he said as he bent down eye-level with her stomach.

Fiona let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. She ran her hands through his hair and kissed his temple. " You're happy?" She finally look at him.

" Are you kidding? Ever since I laid my eyes on you, babydoll, I've been in love with you. From the time you were 8 to now. I haven't stopped caring about you. I hope we have a little girl who is just as beautiful as you are." his deep raspy voice replied, smiling up at her.

" You and baby are stuck with me forever, I love you both too much to let you go…" he said.

Fiona pulled his face close for a kiss. She was so glad he was happy about it all. She was surprised, but so thankful.

The Axeman had really softened up- he wanted to trade his former life of violence and murdering for something more fulfilling. Killing wasn't doing it for him anymore. Music was satisfying, but it didn't feel the void. When he met Fiona Goode in the bar that night, he knew they were two lost souls in search of something deeper and more passionate.

They both were longing for real true love- something that was hard to come by. He had known everything about her, what she did morning and night, and where her life was headed. He heard her wish and came answering. He wanted a new life, and he wanted his new life with Fiona in it, even though she had used him.

She had been afraid of loving, and being loved. Her whole life she didn't know what that felt like, and attempted to mask her desires with shopping, power, and being that baddest witch on the block. He was happy to end up in ' _her own personal hell_ ' as she put it with her.

They had begun to see things in a new way, taking their relationship slowly since they had all of eternity to figure things out.

Little did they know, this product of their love would change their destiny…

TBC….


	4. The Proposal

Chapter 4- Proposal

A few months had passed... The news of the baby was quickly growing on them. It was quite the surprise, but both had finally comes to terms with the news and Fiona was growing herself in more ways than one.

She was shocked at how much bigger she had gotten the past two and a half months. The morning sickness had passed just as quickly as it started, so mornings were much more pleasurable for her. She and Joe would wake up feeling their child moving around, and they would take a long walk outside and wait for the sun to come up. It was a picture perfect scene. What had formerly been her hell, was beginning to be her heaven. She was in bliss each and every day.

She felt like nothing could steal her joy...

Fiona was sleeping good one morning, she felt a warm hand gently slide across the black silk material that covered her growing stomach and heard Joe whispering to their baby. She sat listening a while before opening her eyes, smiling down at him and running a hand through his salt and pepper hair.

He just stared into her eyes grinning.

" You just keep getting more and more beautiful." he said in his low husky voice.

Fiona giggled and rolled her eyes. " I'm starting to reach the size of a house." She replied as she laid her hands over his.

" No you aren't, you're beautiful, babydoll." he smirked.

Fiona smiled down at her lover boy wondering how she got so lucky.

They sat in the dark for a bit as they talked to their unborn child and waited for the sun to rise before Fiona was hungry for breakfast.

Joe was in the middle of a heated makeout session with her before she pushed him away. " I am hungry.." She whined and pouted.

Joe giggled. " Great- and I was just getting warmed up." he said before gently rolling off the bed.

Joe went to the kitchen and started cooking, humming a tune while he did so.

Fiona lingered around their bedroom for a bit, lost in thought as Joe cooked their food.

She was thinking more and more about Cordelia. She missed her daughter deeply, though she never let it show. She usually kept her emotions hidden away and rarely talked about her former life. The life she left behind.

" If only I could have the chance to raise you in New Orleans, in a beautiful house with Joe, spending days in our big backyard learning how to ride a bike, shopping in the French Quarter, listening to your daddy play in his band, seeing your big sister, the _Supreme_ …" she trailed off as she felt her little one move around.

Never able to go much further than their land, Fiona longed for more. She never in a million years thought she would say this, but she missed Louisiana, and people, and being cooped up was really starting to get under her skin, although she couldn't tell if it was her hormones talking, or just the desire to be alive again, and around the comforts of what she knew her whole life.

She was brought out of her thoughts as Joe set a tray of breakfast on her lap. He kissed her head and went to cook himself something and put coffee on for himself.

" Is it good?" he asked, hoping to please her.

" Perfect." she grinned.

He left the room and went to make his breakfast.

When Joe left to go fishing, Fiona gathered up the candles they had lying around the house and a few herbs and went to work trying to see if anything could break the spell she was under.

She sat in the middle of the floor of their living room, and a few spells trying to conjure up anything.

She heard a chuckle coming from the other end of the room. She knew who the sinister laugh belonged to before even opening her eyes, _Papa_.

She instantly stiffened up and put a hand on her belly.

" No need to cover up anything, I know you're with child." he said.

" You can't take this baby from me. We made our deal. What are you even doing here?" Fiona asked, annoyed.

" Silly woman, you have no power. No magic resides within you anymore." he said laughing.

Fiona felt uneasy around him now that she was no longer a supreme, and was powerless. He held it over her head.

" I came to you because I know what you desire. It comes with a price." he said.

" Name it." Fiona said a little too eaglery.

Papa swiftly made his way over and placed his hands against her stomach.

" This child you carry- has powers. More power than your Supreme. If you allow me this power, I can give you what you desire…" he taunted.

This child was magical? Fiona gasped. She was truly surprised, no longer a supreme she didn't have to worry about the power her child would possess.

" I guess I can have it all…" she said softly.

She wasn't sure what Joe would think, moving back and going back to living normally, but he had to face facts- this wasn't ideal. A cabin in the middle of the woods of North Carolina? She'd rather live in the real world in Louisiana with Joe by her side teaching her powerless child how to ride a bike,and rebuild her relationship with Cordelia.

" What about my health?" she asked.

" You will live exactly as you do now. With your man and your child by your side." he said.

She knew Papa wanted the magic, it was how he lived. He fed off of the magic of the Voodoo and other witches that summoned him. It was a little trade off, that and appearing to them once a year for payment.

Fiona drove a hard bargain- giving him her terms before, and settling for the same now. She didn't want him returning once a year to ask her to kill or to make sacrifices. She just wanted a chance to live as normal as she could with Joe and their baby.

" How long do I have to think it over?" she asked fearing she wouldn't see him again if she didn't agree right then and there.

" Until tonight. When he sleeps- I return. We make a deal or I leave and never return…" he said laughing.

Fiona hesitantly nodded.

As quick as he appeared he was gone. Fiona sighed, unsure of what to do. She cleaned everything up and went outside to look for Joe.

She found him sitting on a bench underneath a huge oak tree and took a seat beside him. Joe kissed her neck and pulled her close and placed a hand on her little bump. " You're so quiet." Joe worried as he tucked a piece of blonde hair behind her ear.

Lost in thought a moment, Fiona was trying to find the words to say. Normally able to take things like this head on, she was truthfully nervous about Joe's reaction. She took a breath and just went for it.

" Papa...came to visit.." she said softly.

" And? What did he say, babydoll?" Joe worried.

" Well…" she paused and took his hands. " Our child has powers, and it's far more powerful than a supreme. Joe, we could escape this. He wants our child's powers. I drove a hard bargain with him last time and he kept his promises. He said we could go back to New Orleans and I could have a relationship with Delia again and we could have a home there, you could play with your band again, and we could have a chance at a _normal_ life." Fiona said with tears in her eyes.

Joe could tell this really affected her. He could sense that she was nervous and feeling so many different emotions right now.

" How long do we have to decide?" he asked, wanting to fully support Fiona. He loved her and wanted to make her happy.

" Until tonight. I was afraid to tell you- that you'd be angry with me because I want to go back. But things will be different. We won't even live near the coven, we can move to Baton Rouge or just outside New Orleans. I just want to do this if you do. I can't imagine a life without you in it." Fiona said as she tenderly wrapped her arms around him.

Joe was quiet for a long time. They had settled into this " eternal" routine for a while. He was so happy living like this, but he could always tell in the back of his mind, this was not what Fiona wanted, for herself or their baby.

Fiona was startled when he got up off of the bench they were sitting on. He saw her eyes welding up with more tears.

He bent down and got in front of her on one knee and took her left hand in his own.

" Fiona Goode- I love you so much, babydoll. Every since I laid my eyes on you. You're my poison babe. I love waking up with you and going to sleep with you. I love our baby so much. My home is wherever you are and wherever you want it to be- whether it's here in this cabin or in Louisiana. I want to make a home with you, because I love you. So, what I'm trying to ask is...will you marry me?" he asked as he pulled a beautiful ring out of his pocket.

Fiona gasped. She was expecting a slap in the face and for him to leave her. Instead- she had a real and genuine proposal from a man that loved her and their baby and wanted to make a life with her. Even Cordelia's own father hadn't made the effort her Axeman did. He slapped her with a prenup and a quick trip to the courthouse. Joe was sincere. He wanted her.

Fiona teared up a little.

" I need an answer babe..." he laughed.

Fiona giggled and shook her head yes and Joe slid the ring on her finger and cupped her face in his hands. " I'll love you and our baby forever Fiona Goode." he whispered into her lips.

TBC…. What will Fiona choose to do?!


	5. Say I Do!

Chapter 5- Say I do

 _I'm getting married_ , _Christ!_

Fiona herself was shocked she even said yes. It took her a few moments to process this. It was all so sudden and unexpected, much like the news of her pregnancy. She was in a daze for a few moments as she stared at the diamond ring on her finger surfacing thoughts of her previous marriages and her long history with men.

When she stared at this ring though, it felt different. Something about the ring was different than the others. It was a crystal clear diamond. It was far bigger than any other ring her lovers had given her- only this time the size didn't matter. This ring meant more than she could put into words.

It was beautiful and elegant. Fiona wondered who he murdered to get a ring like that one. Joe gently grasped her hand in his and kissed each finger one by one taking in her fragrance as he held her close.

He saw her not taking her eyes off of the sizeable diamond on her hand and raised his brow slightly finally figuring out why she was starting so intently at the ring.

" It was my grandmother's ring. I've always carried it with me. I was never sure who'd I give it too- but I'm sure I made the right choice." he said, almost in a gruff whisper.

Fiona barely registered what he was saying, she slightly nodded her head. Her mind was far off until she felt a very strong kick bring her back to reality.

" Oohhh." She winced and grabbed for the side of her stomach.

" What's wrong?" Joe gently turned her face up to meet his. His deep brown eyes searching hers worried something was wrong.

" The baby- the baby just kicked." She said turning her shocked expression into a smile. Her eyes light up brighter than the ring on her finger.

Joe gently put his hand on her stomach and dropped his head down near her bump and softly whispered something to the baby, causing it to move and kick again.

" Hey- what are you telling her down there?" Fiona giggled as she felt the baby continuously move a mile a minute in her womb.

Joe looked up at his bride to me and moved a blonde piece of hair behind her ear and began to softly plant kisses across her jawline.

" I just told our baby girl I loved her so much and her mommy too." he smirked.

" We love you so very much Joe." Fiona giggled as she threw her arms around his neck. He continued to kiss her, slowly moving his hand up her leg under the creamy black silk negligee she wore causing her to moan and fall week under his touch. " I love you babydoll…" he whispered hoarsely as Fiona grabbed for his belt.

Slowly, Joe moved them onto the ground laying down so Fiona was on top of him. He had worked his hands all the way up to her lacy underwear underneath while Fiona worked on carefully unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt, slowly undoing each and everyone.

It was sexy for them. They usually took things nice and slow, allowing time to stare each other down and enough time for Joe to kiss every inch of Fiona, driving her crazy in the best way possible.

" _You must be rewarded_ …" Fiona mumbled as she went for his underwear.

…..

They spent a few hours outside making love and collapsed side by side in sheer ecstasy when they finished. It was a romantic moment between them until Fiona complained of being hungry.

" I guess we did work up an appetite." He chuckled

as he helped her up and they managed to throw their clothes on and walk back up to the house.

Joe out of the two of them was still the better cook so he made some snacks for them to munch on.

Fiona quickly showered while her loverboy made them some lunch. She started thinking about what she was going to tell Papa when he returned. It made her uneasy, but she was sure she had made up her mind about what she wanted to do and how she wanted to live out the rest of her life, which did _**not**_ include _knotty pine_.

After eating lunch, Joe could easily tell what was on Fiona's mind. He read her like an open book and began to delve into the complicated mind and inner workings of Fiona Goode. She was good at keeping a wall up, but Joe learned so much more about how to get inside her.

She was sitting in their small living room staring out the window watching some birds flying around. He gently came behind her and rubbed her shoulders gently. He felt her tense shoulders relax.

" It will be alright- cabin or no cabin, wherever you are my home is with you and our child. You're stuck with me forever." he laughed. The thought of being by her side forever was a comforting one. Joe loved her so much he had killed for her.

Fiona smiled softly. " A- are you sure this is what you want?" She finally turned to him, to inquire she was making the right choice for their future.

" I want whatever is going to make you happy, babydoll. Whether that is here in this cabin or back in Louisiana." he knelt next to her and cupped her worried face gently in his hands.

" Everything is going to be fine." He kissed her head.

Fiona silently held his hands tightly in hers as they waited for midnight to come quickly. Joe tried to keep her mind off of it by reading a novel and cuddling Fiona close.

… Hours pass….

It's now 10 minutes to midnight and Fiona anxiously stared out the window of their room, listening and watching the storm that was fiercely happening outside. She snuggled a bit closer into her Axeman as he snored like a freight train and gently rubbed her belly. She could tell their baby was asleep. She chuckled a bit, everything about this seemed so comforting.

Her heart was racing, unsure of when Papa was going to show up, she was a little nervous, truthfully seeing him again. She wanted him out of her life for good after this.

" _Fiona Goode…"_ she heard an eerie voice whisper as she started to drift off and fall asleep.

Her eyes shot open and her palms got sweaty as she gently rose up from the bed. She made her way into the sitting room where she found Papa sitting in a chair.

" Tell me, have you made a decision yet?" he asked grinning at her.

Fiona, keeping her distance from the man nodded, as she stared into her bedroom where she could make out Joe's figure as he slept. " I have…" she spoke softly, but confidently hoping he couldn't trace a hint of fear in her body.

Fiona wasn't used to being afraid as the _Supreme_ , but now since she no longer held that title, she felt exposed in a way.

There was far more at risk since she didn't have any magic running through her veins anymore. This situation left her uneasy.

" Go ahead then, tell me what you want from Papa..." he said as a devil- like grin appeared on his face.

" You can have my child's powers, and we want to go back to Louisiana. Back to New Orleans, to the way things...used to be, only, I want the terms we agreed upon. _My way_ , like last time. " she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Papa laughed wildly at the blonde.

" As you wish…you drive a hard bargain, witch…" he whispered as he approached her. Reaching his hands out he grabbed for her stomach and began some sort of incantation, Fiona began to feel dizzy before her eyes rolled back and she hit the ground with a thud.

…

Fiona gasped, waking up trying to catch her breath. She studied her surroundings a minute as she laid on the bed. She rubbed her eyes and looked around- nothing looked familiar, but at the same time, it did. She couldn't tell but it didn't seem like she was back in the cabin. It felt comforting. She rubbed her bump, as the baby kicked a little in protest at being woken up so early. Fiona sighed heavily and turned to see Joe rubbing his own eyes sitting up in bed.

" Fiona, what's wrong- what? Where are we?" he asked pulling her close and looking around just as stunned as she was.

" We did it, Joe. We're free. I'm not sure where…" Fiona said, her eyes glimmering from the moonlight coming in from big bay windows.

Joe got up and he and Fiona examined their surroundings and turned a lamp on trying to get a better view of exactly where they were.

Fiona looked out the huge windows expecting to see miles of open land and woods, but looking out she was surprised to see something comforting. Lights. Street lights and houses lined the road. She pursed her lips and settled her mouth into a soft smirk and beckoned for Joe to come to see what was outside their windows.

Joe Joined her at the windows. " I'll be damned." he chuckled slightly at the sight before him.

Fiona saw something very comforting on her nightstand, a phone. She quickly ran over and grabbed it. 4:45 AM. She was thankful she spotted it. She had a few emails pop up but nothing more. She smiled down at the little device that gave her communication and access to the outside world.

The light and sound of a car passing by shook Fiona from her thoughts.

She looked across their bedroom and spotted a walk-in closet where Joe was standing. It was mainly full of black or dark clothing. Fiona smiled as she spotted many of her favorite dresses and her racks of shoes. She had a closet most women would kill for. Joe stared at his suits and hats recognizing most of the belongings from before their trip to Hell at the cabin.

Connected to their room was also a pretty sizeable bathroom and then they opened the door to venture out towards the rest of the place.

The home clearly had the feeling of the former home that the Supreme lived in, Miss Robichaux's Academy. It was an older home- just by the architecture and the floors the way they created and the smell, it wasn't that hard to tell, however, it was cozy and they would be just fine. Fiona felt a bit more relaxed as they walked down the hall.

Opening the door, she was thankful she didn't see any witches asleep, but she was excited to come across a nursery for their baby. " Look, babydoll." Joe smiled as he pulled Fiona to the crib. It was old and gorgeous and all they needed now was their baby to join them and buy a few more items to fill the nearly empty space.

" _Well, what do you think?"_ Fiona and Joe's head popped up as they saw Papa Legba standing in the doorway. Joe grabbed for Fiona, trying to cover and protect her and their unborn baby.

" I'll say you kept up the end of your bargain…" Fiona said as a smirk played upon her lips.

" You are in New Orleans. Everything is as you wished. I have given you a grand home to live in. It's all here for you." he said grinning wickedly at the couple.

" So why did you come back?" Joe asked as he held Fiona a bit tighter to him. She was nervous as to what he wanted and hoped this wasn't some sick joke or hallucination.

Papa surprised her when he spoke...

" To say thank you. The powers your child possessed were even stronger than I thought. It was more than I thought it would be, so I was coming to tell you that after tonight, you will never see me again. You will live out your life in peace with your husband and child." he said.

Fiona raised a brow. She was surprised.

" Where's my- what about Cordelia and the other witches? Can I see her? Does she know I'm here? Are we still dead?" Fiona had so many questions.

Papa just laughed.

" Everything was as it was before. Even your man here is alive. You may visit your daughter- she doesn't know of your return… oh before I leave, don't get too friendly with your neighbors, they're very nosey…" he laughed before disappearing just as quickly as he came.

Fiona rested her head against Joe breathing a sigh of relief, so thankful their nightmare was all over. Joe himself couldn't believe it either. " Let's go back to sleep, I think the three of us have had quite a bit of excitement already." Joe whispered to his fiance.

Fiona nodded and he gently picked her up and carried her back to bed to sleep.

A few hours later, Fiona woke up to the sun shining through her windows. Her phone was buzzing. " Hello?" She said, trying to stifle a yawn.

" Mrs. Goode, this is your OB/GYN calling. I was calling to remind you, you have an appointment with us this afternoon and you never confirmed." the nurse said.

" Oh- okay, yes I will be able to make it." Fiona said as she rubbed her eyes.

The nurse made more small talk with her and giving her directions before Fiona hung up. She had yet to see their baby and was so excited to get the first glimpse at her child making sure she could take in its 10 fingers and 10 toes and make sure things were alright.

She saw Axeman staring in the doorway, admiring her, staring loving at her while shining up his musical axe. "Who was that?" he asked smiling.

" Doctor. We have an appointment to see the baby this afternoon, one I didn't know I made." She chuckled slightly.

Joe approached the bed, Fiona could tell he had just showered and he smelled captivating. He kissed her lips deeply, pushing her back into her pillows as he did so.

" Well baby doll, I've got breakfast waiting downstairs for us. Why don't we uh, eat a little something first, and then I can help you get ready." he winked.

After a hearty breakfast, exploring the rest of their home, and getting ready, they set off in a black BMW sitting in their driveway for the doctors. Fiona had on a looser black wrap dress and lower Jimmy Choo pumps, and had her hair in loose waves. That look drove Joe crazy.

He kept a knee on her leg as he drove them through the streets of NOLA trying to find the doctor's office, which they eventually found themselves at with nearly 10 minutes to spare.

They signed in and took a seat away from everyone else. Joe found it weird in a way, taking in the sites and sounds of being around people again. Fiona on the other hand found it relaxing and welcoming. " Goode!" a nurse shouted.

Fiona eased herself out of the chair, with Joe hot on her heels. He followed Fiona as she stopped to check her vitals and things before they were sent to a room to wait even more for the doctor.

The nurse helped Fiona onto the table to be checked and handed her a warm sheet and made her pull up her dress, exposing her creamy colored skin. Joe smiled and grabbed her hand, as the two admired her bump.

The nurse left them be for a bit.

" Hello in there, little one." Fiona said softly as she watched the baby move around and stretch.

Joe sat in admiration. He was so in love with Fiona and nothing more in this moment could make him love her more than he did now.

The doctor came in and did an ultrasound and checked everything out.

" For your ages, everything seems to be progressing well. She is healthy and you seem to be doing great yourself. Just make sure you're resting and getting plenty of food. She is on the smaller side, but this isn't uncommon for older mothers to be." their doctor said smiling at the couple.

Fiona nodded. Joe had his eyes glued to the ultrasound as he watched his baby girl moving around, in awe. It was amazing to him. But to actually be able to finally see her after months of waiting and wondering they now got to see baby Faxeman. She was beautiful.

They left the office nearly an hour later, hand in hand.

Joe had a huge grin on his face as he helped Fiona to the car. Once he was in he stopped at a little cafe Fiona had told him about, it was located near the heart of the city near their favorite bar they met in, where Joe played many a concerts with his little band and his axe.

They slowly walked past the bar, memories of their first meeting flashed through their minds; memories of dances, heated nights of passion, murder...sweet sweet memories. Each of them smiling as they headed into the cafe.

The cafe wasn't thankfully very crowded. They easily got seated by the window- giving them a view of the streets outside. After ordering, Fiona played with her hands in her lap and stared out the window into the streets, taking in the sights. It was all so familiar. The tourist laden streets were comforting to her, but it was easy to tell what was on her mind.

Joe was good at reading her like an open book.

" I know what you're thinking babydoll." Joe said as he grasped her hands. His voice in a low, but sultry whisper.

" I hope she wants to see me Joe. Maybe she wants nothing more to do with me, but I- I just want to hug her and tell her I'm sorry for being a shitty mother and an even more shitty supreme, and tell her how amazing she is and how I want her to know that I love her…" Fiona's voice was small and trailed off. She had tears in her eyes, but quickly wiped them away.

Joe gently swiped her cheek with his thumb to catch the escaped tear. Fiona kissed his hand gently.

" After we've eaten- we can certainly head over to the school and see if she is around. I'll go in with you and be by your side every step of the way because I love you. I love you so much." Joe said as he smiled at her.

They ate their food and then headed back for their car. Fiona took a breath as Joe headed past the busy streets on towards the direction of the school…

TBC…..


	6. Academy

Joe drove about 40 minutes to the school and former home of the Supreme. It was a smooth ride over. Joe had jazz playing in the car as he drove them along. He looked over and noticed Fiona had been asleep for most of the ride over. He knew she must be exhausted. They had had a very long day already and he knew she needed some rest before they tackled something new. He shook her as they turned down the street.

" Wake up babydoll, we are here..." he said softly.

Fiona sat up and blinked her eyes a few times. She couldn't take her eyes off the large white antebellum home surrounded by black iron gates as they pulled up to the curb. She nervously rubbed her hand back and forth on her belly. She felt nervous and clammy and had tears in her eyes as a flood of memories came rushing back to her mind.

Joe sensed her nervousness and quickly grabbed her hand in his. " I'm right here." he said grinning at his wife to be and gently swiping his thumb just under her eyes to catch the tears.

Fiona sucked in a big deep breath and smiled over at Joe. He got out of the car and went around and opened the door for his bride to be and extended a hand and helped her up. Fiona grabbed for his hand and took it gently in her own as they stood face to face with the gates.

Joe pushed on it, and it opened. They walked down the long sidewalk that approached the steps of the academy.

Fiona could see a few girls she didn't recognize peering out of the window, young witches. They were surprised and shocked, wondering if it really was the former supreme walking up their steps and even more surprised to see she looked even more regal than she did in the painted picture on the wall.

As they made it up the final step, the door opened to their surprise, without having to knock.

" Holy shit..." a voice said. Queenie stood in the doorway of the school, after hearing all the commotion from Cordelia's office, she decided to go check on the girls downstairs, she was shocked to hear what they were whispering about.

" Hello to you too, Queenie." Fiona offered up a smile to the girl. Joe tipped his hat and kept a hand on Fiona's back as he guided her through the door into the foyer.

Queenie did a double take as she stared at the two people that entered through the front door of the academy. She stared Fiona up and down and then looked at Joe who smiled at her. She thought they had killed him for killing Fiona, but surprised to see him looking as alive as ever.

Fiona took a deep breath as she inhaled the familiar scent of her old stomping grounds. Nothing had really changed, except for the many new faces that looked and stared on in amazement.

" Are you- are you the woman in that picture?" one girl with two long braids asked the former supreme as she tugged on the end of Fiona's black dress.

Fiona chuckled as she saw the portrait from the corner of her eye. " Yes." Fiona said to the girl with a small smile before she skipped away. At this point, all the girls had lost interest in their other tasks at hand and were more interested in Fiona Goode and the man at her side.

" Queenie, where is my dau-" before she could finish her thought, Fiona heard a familiar voice, and she felt totally unable to finish her sentence. Fiona stiffened up and pulled the cape she was wearing away from her body, so it didn't give away the baby bump she was trying to conceal.

Joe quickly came to her side and held her hand as they heard heels clicking down the old stairs.

" Cordelia- I think...I think there is something you need to see." Queenie said as she approached her boss, the new supreme.

" What is it? Is it a witch hunter?" Cordelia raised a brow.

" Maybe it's just the UPS man again. You know how Ellie likes to scare him to death." Zoe said with a laugh, referring to one of the girls in the coven that likes to scare the poor man every time he came to their house.

" Not exactly..." Queenie said before nervously stepping out of the way.

Cordelia gasped and looked on in horror as she saw her mother before her eyes- not dying and sick as she had before, but glowing, she looked stronger than ever. By her side, was the axeman looking just as dapper and alive too.

" M- mother?" Cordelia asked, wondering if this was some sick joke or if somehow Fiona had reincarnated herself becoming apart of a very elite group of former supremes that had a special gift of magic more powerful than that of any witch.

" It's me Delia, it's me..." Fiona said almost in a whisper as she stepped forward and reached her arms out. Cordelia felt her mother's arms wrap around her and embrace her. It was as if time stood still between the two women, as if they were the only two in the room, much like the night her mother had died. Cordelia hugged her tightly. " I'm here darling. I'm sorry I didn't love you like I should have." Fiona whispered into her ear. " I missed you mom." Cordelia finally said back, still withholding many emotions.

After breaking their embrace, Cordelia wiped her eyes, and stared down at the former supreme before looking at the group staring back at them. She eyed Joe and defensively pulled Fiona closer. " It's okay- He is alright. I promise. I've got a lot to explain to you." Fiona whispered to her daughter and then smiled at Joe.

He chuckled and squeezed Fiona's hand before turning back to the hundred pairs of eyes on him now.

" Okay everyone, get back to work on what you were doing before. Queenie and Zoe will be coming around to check on you all in a little bit. In the meantime finish your work." Cordelia said before the group of girls scattered around and went back to what they were doing.

One little girl lingered behind tugging at Joe's hand. " Will you come help me with my homework?" she asked.

" Of course. I'll see what I can do." he smiled and followed the girl to the common room.

Fiona smiled sweetly at them as they left, picturing him with their own baby girl. It made her heart almost burst with love for that man.

Cordelia tapped her bringing her out of her thoughts and back to reality.

" How about the office?" she asked. Fiona nodded and slowly made her way up the stairs. Cordelia led the way, it was almost comforting to hear the sound of her mother's Jimmy Choo pumps clicking on the floor as she trailed behind her daughter.

Fiona sat in the leather chair across from her daughter at her desk, crossing her long legs. Cordelia crossed her arms, not wanting to make small talk. She stared at Fiona for a few minutes, not wanting to let a flood of emotions overtake her so she put her guard up. " Who brought you back? Why did you come back here? You were supposed to be sick with cancer and suffer the painful death of hurting everyone around you and being the most shitty supreme to ever rule." She half joked with her mother.

Fiona took offense to the words and hung her head, with tears in her eyes. She wasn't exactly hoping for a welcome mat to be rolled out or for things to be better between her and her daughter. The old Fiona would have said nasty hateful things or even slapped her across the face, maybe even walked out, but she wanted to start over and make amends. She took a breath before speaking.

" You seem to be doing an excellent job with the girls- I'm glad to see Zoe and Queenie still around. They are strong witches, they will go far, like you my Delia." Fiona said softly, trying to turn this conversation around.

" They are great girls, mother. They have lots of potential to do great things, to be amazing witches. I'm very proud of them and how well this coven is doing." Cordelia said as she turned her gaze to her mom's hand. There was a beautiful diamond glistening from her ring finger.

She could tell it was an engagement ring just by the looks of it. Cordelia wondered in the back of her mind who Fiona had under her spell this time...

" Cordelia, no one brought me back. I made...made a deal with Papa Legba once before. I was spending an eternity in hell, with Joe, the axeman of New Orleans. I wanted to get rid of my cancer so badly and live for eternity without that, like Marie. I met Joe when I was sick and he made me feel, he made me love. I wanted to be around and be with him forever. One I conjured up Papa, and he told me he wouldn't be making a deal with me since I had no soul." Fiona admitted all this.

Cordelia sat back and uncrossed her arms as she saw the look of horror across her mom's face as she recalled the cancer and everything. The pain was all so fresh.

" After I died, I woke up in my own eternal hell where Papa had put me. Joe was there and I didn't want to see him or be stuck in the cabin with him forever much less a place with knotty pine. It was filthy. But Delia, I began to feel, and I felt so scared and alone. I wanted you. Hell- I actually missed you...I missed you so much." Fiona chuckled as her eyes landed on her daughter.

" In eternity there is no time, but it was evident things were different and time was passing. We tried to make the most of it. One morning I woke up sick as a dog and I was so afraid the cancer had come back. For weeks I was so sick and scared but then...then something happened." Fiona said softly.

Cordelia raised a brow. She was worried for Fiona. All that suffering, which part of her, she thought she deserved, a part of her felt horrible. She didn't want to watch her die twice. " Why did you come back? So I could see your body full of cancer again?" Cordelia snapped. Fiona was selfish.

" No, no child. That's not it at all." Fiona chuckled. " My body was changing, but it wasn't cancer...Joe...Joe and I are pregnant." Fiona said cautiously. She wasn't sure how her daughter would react to this sudden news, remembering the struggle she had with fertility. Cordelia stiffened up in the chair as she saw Fiona toss her cape aside. A bump was surly there.

" It was a true surprise. Neither Joe and I expected this. I was sure it was the cancer until my belly started to grow. Now I'm as wide as a house...but that's not why I'm here to rub it in your face. Joe proposed and I conjured up Papa yet again to see if he could give us life again. I wanted to see you and be apart of your life, and start over. I want to be a family with you and Joe by my side. Our baby had powers- which was a shock to me. Papa took the power in exchange to be alive and I wanted to come back to New Orleans to hope that maybe I could prove myself to you. To help you with this coven, and be a better mom to you and this baby." Fiona said.

Fiona knew this would be quite a bit to process especially for Cordelia. She was quiet for several minutes as she took in all the news.

"You better promise me you'll love and take good care of the baby." Cordelia spoke up finally. " I have- I am. Joe is going to make an amazing daddy. Delia, I'm so sorry for everything. Really and truly." Fiona got up and immediately hugged her daughter close and they cried it out.

Fiona figured Cordelia wouldn't fully trust her right away but she was willing to do anything to build a relationship with her daughter.

" I love you, mother. So much. I never got to learn from you. There are so many questions I have- so much I want you by my side for to help me lead and direct this coven to teach these witches everything you know. I want to be there and support you and Joe in anyway that you need me too. He isn't all that bad of a guy if he knocks you up and doesn't leave. I'm glad he is marrying you." Cordelia laughed as they broke apart from their hug.

Fiona wiped her eyes, as did Cordelia and Fiona took a breath. " Well I'll teach you everything I know. I'll gladly help you raise these girls to be the best and most powerful witches they can be and help them reach their full potential." Fiona said.

" Great. That's a start. How about coming then, twice a week. The rest of the time, you need to stay off your feet and buy some normal shoes." Cordelia said as she saw her mom uneasily walking in her pumps.

Fiona rolled her eyes and agreed. " I wonder what Joe is up to? It's awful quiet down there." Fiona said. Cordelia laughed and agreed, noting the silence was a bit concerning.

They quickly headed down the stairs. " Girls!" Cordelia yelled. Silence.

As they got to the bottom, they looked out the window and saw Joe buying 50 impatient students ice cream from the truck passing by. Fiona rolled her eyes, " Old softie." She chuckled.

" He'll make a great dad." Cordelia reassured her mother. Fiona smiled and agreed.

TBC...


	7. Baby Faxeman

As the weeks progressed, the summer of New Orleans began to die down and become much less brutal. Fiona made use of the newfound second chance at life she had been given. Joe too. Joe had found a band to play in and was busy writing new music and touring around with them while Fiona was busying preparing for their baby as well as try to help out some at the academy.

It had been an extremely hot summer this year and even indoors, there was no escaping the rising temperatures outside keeping many people indoors or at home which was no exception for the girls of Miss Robichaux's Academy.

While spending much of their time indoors, the young witches in training had been focusing more on learning about their powers and more about the history of the coven.

The 50 new witches were all beginning to grow into their own powers and it was evident there were some very promising leaders in this group- a few that showed potential to be a Supreme. There were several impressive witches in the bunch and the girls all got along quite nicely.

Fiona had been coming to the academy twice a week to help out and observe her daughter and the young apprentices. She had finally traded in her gorgeous closet and shoe collection for looser fitting black ensembles and lower heels- shoes she would never give up no matter how bad her feet hurt and her stomach grew.

Both Cordelia and Fiona were trying to mend their relationship and so far so good. Fiona had started over- learning her likes and dislikes, and investing more time to really get to know the amazing woman her daughter had become despite lack of parenting on Fiona's part.

She didn't realize how amazing her daughter was and was really enjoying the second chance before she would do this all over again in just a few months time.

Cordelia's resentment of her mother for so long made her strong and resilient in most situations- she could face almost anything. She sort of appreciated being pretty much abandoned by her mother because it taught her to be strong, and independent which was exactly the same way she wanted to raise the up and coming witches in their coven. Looking back, despite all the disdain for Fiona, Cordelia really admired her mother. She was a shitty supreme but she was a powerful and very smart witch.

Fiona was teaching the girls everything she knew and some things she had kept to herself but was more and more eager to share the knowledge she gained as a young witch and what helped her out when she first became the Supreme.

The young witches all eagerly listened to her and were always ready to learn when Fiona came and taught their lessons for the afternoon.

One afternoon, Queenie and Zoe took the girls on a trip to downtown New Orleans. They were going to a festival of sorts- with food, music, and games. Cordelia decided the girls could use a break and have a little fun, as long as they were back to the coven at a respectable hour.

Cordelia took the opportunity to spend the day relaxing with her mother. It was the first time in a long time she had some alone time with her and they were actually having a good time.

They started their afternoon off with brunch at a cafe Fiona loved, then went and picked up some baby things.

Fiona loved baby clothes and was a sucker for any of the stores they passed by. She was so excited to meet this child.

As they were walking to their car, Cordelia noticed her mother leaning against the side taking a few breaths and moaning.

" Mother? Are you feeling alright?" Cordelia asked nervously.

" Hmmm...oh I'm fine." Fiona replied. She didn't want to worry her daughter, or worry over false labor pains.

She was 8 and a half months along, and the doctor told her mild contractions were common in older mothers to which Fiona gave him the death stare for the comment on her age. Cordelia chuckled at the thought.

She drove her mother home so she could get some rest.

" Where is Joe?" she asked as they went inside.

" Probably with his band at rehearsal. He is performing he'll be home tonight. Don't worry about me. You should be joining those girls and having fun. You work to hard Delia. It's okay to let your guard down and have a little fun, maybe even meet a man, have sex." Fiona smirked as her daughter shot her a look and rolled her eyes.

" I'm fine mother. I'm more worried about you. Maybe I should stay until J-" Fiona cut her off. " For the last time, I'm fine. Dammit I'm pregnant, not cripple. Relax." Fiona giggled as she sat down on the big black leather loveseat.

" Well, alright. I'll go, but if you need me call." Cordelia said. Fiona rolled her eyes and mocked her daughter. " I'll call. Thanks _mom."_ She giggled and waved her off.

Fiona was glad to take a rest. She had been busy the past few days giving exams and helping all the students and was looking forward to some quiet time before Joe came back.

Once Cordelia left, Fiona snuggled into the couch and tried to get some sleep.

Fiona was awoken from her slumber by baby movements and a bit of thunder. She noticed the sun that once shown out her windows was replaced by dark clouds settling in. She pulled the blankets up tighter around her and checked her phone.

" Christ, I slept the day away." Fiona mumbled. It was nearly dinner time.

She saw a text from Joe and responded before shutting her eyes to finish her nap.

As she snuggled deeper into the couch, she felt the baby shifting around and this time felt a new pain. It was stronger and felt really weird. She sat up and groaned. " I was trying to finish resting." Fiona said sarcastically as she stared at her belly.

Fiona got up and decided to fix something to eat- figuring the baby was hungry.

As she made her way to the kitchen, she stopped in her tracks and grabbed for the wall, another pain ripped through her, this time with even more force and she felt water go down her legs. " Oh no…" Fiona gasped. Her water had broken.

Fiona tried to figure out what to do. She was in so much pain but she wasn't sure what to do. She found her cell phone and dialed up Joe, hoping he would pick up and hear her calling.

Luckily for her after the third ring he picked up. She could hear the familiar sounds of jazz music in the background fading away as Joe moved from the music.

" Babydoll- I was just thinking about you." He mumbled sexily through the phone. Fiona smirked a little and wished so desperately she could tease him over the phone but that would have to wait.

" Cut the bull mister, I'm in labor how fast can you get to the damn house?" Fiona snapped as she felt her stomach start to tense up again.

Joe laughed at how quickly her mood had changed, but it was cut short when he heard her morning from the other end of the phone, he knew she wasn't kidding this time.

" I'm on my way, just wait for me outside. And babydoll one more thing- I love you." Joe hung up and went inside the club.

" Fellas rehearse without me, I'm about to be a father!" He said. The group cheered him on and raised their glasses in his honor, sending him away with well wishes.

Joe carefully stowed his axe in the trunk and stepped on it. He peered back in the rear view mirror seeing the empty car seat, he shed a tear excited and anxious to meet the baby that would soon be occupying the seat, that would soon be staring back at him.

Joe was hurrying to the house, but also in deep thought as he drove. He was anxious, filled with questions, would the baby like him? Would she be a daddy's girl? Would He be a good father?

He knew all these questions were typical and first time dad worry, but he knew one thing for certain, he loved his daughter and he hadn't even met her yet.

…...

Fiona hissed in pain and grabbed her phone and made it out the front door just as Joe pulled up to the house, darting from the vehicle.

" You still look gorgeous, babydoll." He said as he eased her into the car seat.

Fiona rolled her eyes and squeezed his hands tightly.

" Take it easy- these fingers pay the bills." Joe said.

TBC…..


End file.
